


A Day in Life

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: A Day in Life [1]
Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, They have a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	A Day in Life

Gerard woke up to the smell of pancakes and smiled to himself knowing that they were already up. Gerard sits up stretching before heading to the bathroom to piss and brush his teeth. He walks down the stairs standing it kitchen doorway watching Frank and Georgia make a cake. Gerard smiles and shakes his head "isn't it a little early to be making a cake" Frank jumped looking over at him. "You weren't supposed to be up yet" Frank laughed standing up "it was supposed to be a surprise" Frank walked up to Gerard hugging him. 

Frank kissed him and Georgia squealed running up to Gerard "happy birthday daddy" he bent down picking her up. He walked over to the cake sitting on the table "did you make this for me?" Georgia nodded grinning "dad helped me do it but I made it myself". Frank laughed walking over to grab the candles and putting them on the cake. He got the lighter out of a drawer and lit the candles "make a wish daddy" Georgia yelled, Gerard leaned down thinking for a second. He blew the candles out hugging Georgia tightly "I love you daddy what did you wish for" "I can't tell you or it won't come true". 

Gerard set Georgia down taking the knife from Frank and cutting the cake he took a piece and ate a some. Gerard smiled at Georgia looking at Frank, he walked over to Frank leaning in his ear. "What did she put in this cake" Frank shrugged taking a bite and had to resist the urge to spit it back out. "This is really good Georgia what did you put in it" she smiled running over to a cabinet opening it Frank and Gerard raised their eyebrows. She pulled out Windex and they both spit it out "oh god no Georgia that's for cleaning windows" Frank picked up the cake scraping it into he trash. "Listen we'll make another cake for daddy but you have to let me know all the things you put in it alright?" Georgia nodded smiling. 

They spent the day at the park watching Georgia play with the other kids until she fell and scraped her knee, then she started to cry and they took her home. They spent the night watching her weird shoes that she liked to watch until about seven when she had to go to bed. They decided to take a shower but wound up taking a bath instead because they didn't feel like standing up for a long period of time. "What if Georgia walks in" Gerard asked "I taught her to knock on doors when they're closed" Frank sighed sinking further into the water. Gerard moved so he was laying on Frank facing him "I know that is not comfortable" Gerard just shrugged and sighed. 

They eventually worked up enough energy to get clean then drained the tub Frank almost fell getting out and Gerard laughed at him. Frank dried off but didn't feel like getting dressed so he just laid down in bed "you should get dressed in case she comes in" Frank just grunted rolling over. Gerard turned the light off and climbed into their bed pulled the covers up over them, Frank moved over until he was basically laying on top of Gerard and moved around until he got comfortable. Gerard sighed when he heard a knock on the door Frank groaned quietly getting up so he could get dressed. He opened the door and Georgia was standing there with her stuffed giraffe clutched in her arm. 

Frank smiled down at her "can I sleep with you tonight" he picked her up carrying her over to the bed setting her down. She immediately crawled over to Gerard curling up next to him, Frank turned the light back off climbing into bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her watching as her and Gerard fell asleep he wished that everyday could be that easy. Most of the time she would be crying from a bad dream she had about something her mind made up. Frank didn't know how he got so lucky though but he was glad it could be worse. He remembered that she started school in a few weeks and made a mental note to take her shopping for new clothes.


End file.
